1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates broadly to mechanisms for achieving and maintaining battery contact within a battery-powered device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a battery contact mechanism including a single-piece battery contact spring, a post projection, and a sealant reservoir for use in a battery-powered device to provide a reliable electrical connection between a battery and electronic componentry within the battery-powered device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a battery-powered device it is necessary to reliably transfer power between a battery and a circuit board or other electronic componentry. Typically, this is accomplished with a multi-piece battery contact mechanism comprising at least a contact plate for the battery, a contact pad or plate for the electronic componentry, and a wire extending between and soldered to the contact plate and pad. Unfortunately, the multi-piece mechanism suffers from a number of problems and disadvantages, including, for example, that the connections (i.e., solder joints) between the various pieces are weak points that can fail due to overstraining or jarring, thereby breaking the electrically-conductive pathway or connection or otherwise adversely affecting operation of the device. Furthermore, the battery contact plate and wire are often not sufficiently secured within the device so that they loosen and move over time, thereby further adversely affecting operation. Additionally, prior art battery contact mechanisms often do not provide a sufficient seal against moisture. More specifically, moisture or other undesirable substances often travel on, along, or beside the wire between a battery compartment or cavity wherein the battery is located to a main compartment wherein the electronic componentry is located, thereby exposing the electronic componentry to damage.
Due to the above-identified and other problems and disadvantages in the prior art, a need exists for an improved battery contact mechanism.